


The Other Side

by f0rcryin0utl0ud



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rcryin0utl0ud/pseuds/f0rcryin0utl0ud
Summary: “There was nothing you could have done to stop what happened.”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Just a drabble that I wrote shortly after John died, but never got around to posting here. Not beta'ed.

“Please don’t do this.”

He shakes his head, never taking his eyes off the rushing water below him. “It’s my fault.”

“There was nothing you could have done to stop what happened.”

“You were all I had left…” It’s barely above a whisper but it sounds like shouting.

“Your brother…” He sounds desperate.

“Doesn’t want anything to do with me, or our family anymore; has a life of his own now. I can’t really blame him for wanting something normal.” He’s leaning out over the edge now, can feel the wind caressing his face, can almost hear the water calling to him.

“Please…” John tries once more, reaching out a hand that does little more than pass through his son’s arm. “Dean…”

Dean’s head comes up, his eyes glistening in the moonlight and he smiles before taking a deep breath, his voice hoarse when he whispers “See you soon.”

John’s scream shatters the silence of the surrounding woods, scattering birds and other animals and below him, the water steals his son’s body without a sound.


End file.
